Stargazer
by ALilyPea
Summary: Sometimes the best laid plans aren't that good. SLASH


Title: Stargazer  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairing: Jeff Hardy/Chris Jericho  
Summary: Sometimes dates don't turn out exactly like you want them to, sometimes they turn out better.  
Theme: 006: Stargazing/Under the Stars

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!"

Jeff Hardy fought the urge to snicker watching Chris Jericho try to change the tire. "Do you need any help there?" he asked, poking his head further out the window until it seemed like almost half of his body was hanging out of it.

Chris slumped down against the pavement, panting softly and looked at Jeff. "No," he was stubborn, that was for certain. "The nuts won't move," he whined.

Laughing Jeff opened the door and climbed out, taking the tire iron from Chris, "That's what he..."

Frowning Chris shook his head, "No I didn't so shut up."

Few things amused Jeff more than an annoyed Chris Jericho, especially since the blond looked pretty damn hot with fire in his eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal Chris," Jeff said, practically grunting as he tried to remove the lug nuts himself but they just wouldn't budge. "Call AAA," he told his lover.

Chris looked confused for a moment then his eyes lit up, "Oh right." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Jeff snickered to himself, waiting until Chris was off the phone, "You were confused by AAA weren't you? You went home to the Great White North for too long," he teased, getting up off the ground he turned the car off after turning on the four-way flashers.

"You know it's not like that," Chris pretended to be upset and then smiled. "I'm sorry our plans got ruined Jeff," he apologized, feeling genuinely sorry about it because they got so little time off it was hard for them to get together to do anything.

Shaking his head Jeff grinned, "Nothing has been ruined." He climbed up on the roof of the car, lying down on his back. "Come on up here," he looked around, seeing they were slightly away from traffic due to being on a side road and could hear anyone coming their way.

Chris climbed up on top of the car as well, lying down on his back he allowed one leg to dangle off the car, feeling surprisingly comfortable.

"Okay, now what do we do?" he asked Jeff, turning his head to look at the other man, feeling some sort of peace when he saw the look of serenity on his lover's face as he looked up into the sky.

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy, shaking his head he couldn't believe how little romanticism Chris showed at some of the most romantic times.

"And people say I'm crazy," he muttered more to himself than Chris shaking his head again. "We're stargazing," Jeff nudged him and pointed into the night sky.

Chris tilted his head back and looked up at the stars, "Do you know any of the constellations?" he asked, nibbling on his bottom lip he found it easy to relax with Jeff next to him.

"Canes venatici," Jeff pointed, tilting his head closer to Chris' as he did so providing them both with a very close field of vision.

"Okay and what's that?" Chris asked, relaxing even more he suddenly didn't care they weren't going to make it to the drive in because at least they were together, without anyone else around.

"They are Boötes' hunting dogs," Jeff responded, glancing over at him he smiled somewhat at how interested Chris looked all of a sudden. "Looking for Ursa Major and Ursa Minor," he continued.

"Pretty small dogs to be going after bears," Chris commented with an almost childlike wonder showing in his eyes. "Okay what else?"

Jeff pointed again at another constellation, having always been interested by what lurked in the heavens above. "Okay there we go right there, have you ever heard of Chiron?" he questioned.

Chris looked incredulously at him, "Jeff I was an English studies student," he told him smirking somewhat. "He tutored Jason and Hercules, and was injured by Hercules by accident. Zeus showed rare mercy and let him die only to give him a place within the stars," he informed him, then his eyes widened.

"That's him?" his eyes were drawn back to where Jeff was pointing.

Jeff nodded, "Centaurus." He pointed Southward, "Corvus."

"The Crow," Chris translated. "Small," he remarked.

"Of course it's small, it's a bird Chris," Jeff chuckled.

"What else is there?" Chris asked, "I know the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper."

Jeff nodded, finding them quickly and easily, "They're actually part of Ursa Major and Ursa Minor," he informed him, enjoying being able to teach his lover something for once instead of the other way around.

"There's Virgo," he told Chris, "These are all constellations or asterisms best seen in May," he explained, smiling before he got off the top of the car, hearing the tow truck come.

Chris reluctantly got off the car as well, watching as the man changed his tire quickly and efficiently before glancing at Jeff.

Jeff smiled slightly at him before he got into the passenger's seat. "To the drive-in we go," he told Chris once the blond man was seated as well. "Excited?" he questioned, knowing that Chris had been anticipating being able to go to the drive in for a little while.

"How about we go look at stars on the hotel roof instead?" Chris suggested, glancing over at Jeff, a small look of apprehension on his face as though he expected him to refuse.

"Now you're seeing things my way Jerky," Jeff laughed and smiled, unable to remember the last time Chris had wanted to do something the older man would normally deem to be too mushy or off the wall.

Chris signaled then turned the car around, "I know it's not what we had planned," he glanced at Jeff trying to see if his partner was at all upset by the change in plans.

"Sometimes Chris you've gotta throw the plans out the window," Jeff responded, seeming almost cheerful at the prospect of a night on the roof. "There's nothing wrong with a little stargazing Chris," he insisted.

"Maybe you're right," Chris admitted, having found peace while looking up at the stars despite how small he felt when doing so. "How did you learn all that stuff anyway?"

Jeff shrugged. "Mama taught me, we used to spend our summers sprawled on blankets looking at the stars," he explained. "Dad and Matt always thought it was silly," he nibbled on his bottom lip.

Chris nodded slowly, "If it makes you feel closer to her then it's not silly at all."

Nodding Jeff couldn't help but reach over and squeeze Chris' forearm, "She would have loved you Chris."

Smiling Chris felt as though that one touch had encompassed all of him, feeling almost intoxicated by it.

Maybe the best laid plans weren't the best plans at all.


End file.
